Kisses (Baisers)
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: "Takeda avait des doutes et Ukai les avait fait disparaître. Ecrit parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez où Takeda est celui qui est triste" - Traduction de "Kisses" de DragonBlood-Katana


**/!\ Yaoi, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

 **Titre :** Kisses (Baisers)

 **Auteur :** DragonBlood-Katana

 **Pairing** : Ukai x Takeda

 **PDV** : Externe

 **Rating ** : K

 **Résumé** : "Takeda avait des doutes et Ukai les avait fait disparaître. Ecrit parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez où Takeda est celui qui est triste" Traduction de "Kisses"

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à DragonBlood-Katana et les personnages sont à Furudate Haruichi, et comme toujours (même si je le dis pas souvent) l'image est trouvée sur le net et est à un anonyme, en gros rien n'est à moi.

 **Note : Ceci est ma deuxième traduction, sur le fandom de Haikyuu (que j'ai redécouvert récemment avec la saison 2) cette fois. J'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur ce couple (rien en français d'où ma traduction et quelques trucs en anglais) et j'ai décidé de remédier à ça. J'espère revenir bientôt sur le fandom avec un truc à moi (sans doute un Oikawa x Iwaizumi parce que voilà).**

Voici le lien vers l'histoire originale (supprimez les espaces) : . net _s/11462085/1/Kisses_

Et celui vers le profil de l'auteur : . net _u/5934770/DragonBlood-Katana_

* * *

Ukai soupira doucement en fermant les portes du gymnase pour la journée. L'entraînement s'était passé comme d'habitude, avec son lot de cris et de commentaires "passif-agressifs" entre les membres de l'équipe. Evidemment, le blond n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce que faisait son équipe. Ils avaient de toute façon tendance à suffisamment progresser par leurs propres moyens. Non, Takeda était un peu plus intéressant que la délirante équipe de volleyball de Karasuno.

D'habitude, le manager à lunettes était de bonne humeur et encourageait à la fois l'équipe et Ukai. Ce jour là, pourtant, il avait été silencieux et renfermé, son sourire honteusement forcé. C'était un peu inquiétant de voir son caractère faire un virage à 180° en moins de 24 heures. De qui se moquait-il, c'était carrément inquiétant. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Takeda d'être triste comme ça.

Ukai se retourna et fut surpris de voir la personne qui occupait ses pensées se tenir là. Il avait été tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Takeda arriver. La surprise laissa rapidement place à une inquiétude qui se mit à peser sur son estomac. Takeda avait la tête baissée de telle sorte que sa frange cachait ses yeux mais Ukai pouvait le voir s'inquiéter à sa lèvre inférieure. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son corps et ses phalanges étaient blanchies comme il les agrippait.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Ukai ne put pas forcer sa voix à être aussi forte et énervante qu'elle était supposée l'être. Il avait un faible pour le plus jeune professeur et ne pouvait se montrer que gentil dans cette situation.

Takeda ne répondit rien mais fit un pas hésitant en direction du plus âgé. Il fallut une seconde à Ukai pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait mais il s'exécuta dès que cela parvint à son cerveau. Il fit un pas en avant et enroula ses bras autour du corps du plus petit, Takeda reposant son front contre son épaule. Ukai fit courir ses mains en cercles apaisants dans le dos de Takeda, se demandant ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de l'autre. C'était effrayant de le voir aussi vulnérable.

"Hey, sérieusement, tu vas bien ? Tu as été contrarié toute la journée ?"

Takeda poussa un soupir tremblant dans le cou d'Ukai.

"Je...Je pense à démissionner. A laisser l'équipe entre tes mains."

Les yeux d'Ukai s'écarquillèrent et il recula un peu, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de Takeda qui refusait de croiser son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette équipe depuis des années. Pourquoi voudrais-tu démissionner ?"

Il secoua sombrement la tête.

"Non, la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette équipe, c'est le travail collectif de Kageyama et d'Hinata, ou tes entraînements, ou le leadership des troisièmes années, ou le retour de Asahi et Nishinoya. Je n'ai presque rien fait pour eux, tout est venu d'autres personnes."

Ukai soupira et releva la tête de Takeda, le forçant à le regarder.

"Maintenant écoute, Takeda, qui m'a fait devenir entraîneur dans un premier temps ? Et qui a organisé chacun des matches qu'on a joué ? Qui assiste à l'entraînement absolument tous les jours et prend des notes sur chaque mouvement ? Qui a décidé de manager l'équipe sans rien connaître du volley juste pour rendre son nom à Karasuno ?"

Takeda baissa brièvement les yeux sur l'allée avant de revenir au visage de Ukai.

"...Moi." dit-il à contre coeur et Ukai opina.

"Exactement. Il y a encore plus, si tu veux que je continue. Tu as fait des tonnes de choses pour l'équipe alors je t'interdis de dire que tu nous es inutile. Et arrête avec cette histoire de démission, tu n'en as pas besoin et ce serait complètement contre productif."

Takeda avait les yeux grand-ouverts et rougissait un peu, un petit sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

"Merci Tu peux être très gentil quand tu le veux. Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent, je suis sûr que l'équipe t'écouterait plus."

Ukai ricana, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur de ses joues.

"Bien sûr. Ces voyous n'écoutent personne."

Takeda gloussa et haussa les épaules :

"Ils le feraient si tu étais plus gentil avec eux. Ils écoutent bien Suga."

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Suga-Mama peut faire l'écouter _n'importe qui_."

Takeda rit avant de se calmer. Il s'appuya sur lui et pressa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Ukai, les faisant tous les deux violemment rougir.

"Hum...Encore Merci, Ukai-san." il se tourna pour partir mais Ukai s'empara de son poignet.

"Attends, Ittetsu..." l'emploi de son prénom donna au visage de Takeda une couleur encore plus foncée qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"O-Oui ?"

Takeda se retourna pour faire face à l'autre mais ne trouva que les lèvres d'Ukai sur les siennes. Tous deux étaient d'une couleur rouge betterave et choqués mais ils se détendirent quand Takeda approfondit le baiser au lieu de le repousser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Takeda étaient exorbités derrière ses lunettes. La main d'Ukai tomba doucement et se saisit doucement de celle de Takeda.

"Me-Merci, Ukai-san" murmura Takeda, et le blond secoua la tête.

"Keishin" corrigea-t-il.

Takeda gloussa et répéta :

"Keishin"

* * *

 **NdT :** Voilà, comme dit précédemment, j'ai fait cette traduction parce que je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce couple en français (alors qu'il y a plusieurs crack pairing sur le fandom, plutôt géniaux en plus). Je me suis remise à Haikyuu grâce à la saison 2 et, alors que j'avais pas été spécialement marquée la première fois (peut-être parce que j'avais tout regardé en anglais, qui sait) j'ai carrément sauté dans le manga ce coup ci.

J'espère que j'ai réussi à traduire cet OS de façon à ce que vous l'appréciiez autant que moi même si pour ma part, je préfère la version originale (habitude ? Je préfère presque toujours les VO, peu importe le domaine).

J'ai tellement aimé le "rouge betterave" que je n'ai pas cherché à le franciser.

Voilàààà, laissez tout plein de reviews et allez voir l'originale !


End file.
